Smells Like Dense Ninjas
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Collection of Drabbles. SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaSaku, NaruSasu...etc.
1. KibaHina1

**Wahoo! My first fic! YA!!! Naruto come here and do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Lynn-Lynn does NOT own me or any of the other characters BELIEVE IT!**

**I LOVE YOU NARUTO YOU'RE SO CUTE! hugs**

**Naruto: grins RAMEN!!!!!**

**SHUT IT!!!!!**

**Naruto: shuts trap **

**YAAAA!!!!!

* * *

**

It Smells Like Dense Ninjas

1: AWWW [KibaHina

'Is he okay?" Hinata asked, reaching over and petting Akamaru's head as he slept.

"I think he'll be okay," Kurenai answered for Kiba. Kiba was pale faced as he stared at his companion, who had somehow broken his leg on their last mission.

Kurenai left after placing a list on how to help Akamaru while he had a cast. Shino followed her out.

Ten minutes passed. Hinata stood up and was about to walk out the door when, "Thank you."

"K-kiba?" Hinata turned back around and walked back over to him.

'For helping Akamaru. The surgery."

Hinata tentatively placed her arms around Kiba and hugged him. "You're welcome."

"Im glad you're on my team, Hinata."

Needless to say, when Hinata ACTUALLY left the hospital, she felt more loved and appreciated then ever before.

* * *

**Me: sniff sniff I'M GONNA CRY! That was so sweet!**

**Naruto: YA, believe it, but what about MEEEE?**

**Me: You'll get your turn. Next time: Hyuugas can bond! It's a miracle!**

**Naruto: I WANT RAMEN!!**

**Me: Shut up and drool over this pic of Hinata!**

**Naruto: drools**

**Me: ...Ew...**


	2. NejiHina1 CousinBonding!

**YEAH no sad stuff! I feel so happy... Oh btw sorry in the opening of the last chapter I wrote 'My first fic, YAAY!' but i meant to write 'My first drabble fic' so yeah... I FEEL SO BAD! ITACHI COME HERE!!!!**

**Itachi: WHAT??**

**THE DISCLAIMER! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!**

**Itachi: No.**

**FINE! I do not own Naruto! I never will!**

**Itachi: Thank god.**

**WHAT?????????

* * *

**

2: A Bwrdi Told Me You DID Love Me... (CousinBonding)

Family's a funny thing. Especially family who ahtes you. Or so Hinata was thinking, propping a hand under her chin.

Three guesses who she was thinking about! Neji? Did I hear Neji? DING DING DING!

"YOU IDIOT!" There was a THUMP, and then the sound of someone crying.

"Hnn. Dobe. Told you he was gonna punch you."

The crying stopped. "SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the Hyuuga compound. The door behind Hinata opened and Neji and Naruto came out, followed by Sasuke.

"HINATA!" Naruto ran over and hugged her. "Your mean cousin hit me!!"

"Hnn. You're the one who was hitting on another one after you told Hyuuga you were going to ask Hinata out, dobe. Neji was just protecting his cousin."

A small smile crept across Hinata's face as Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Maybe Neji didn't hate her as much as she thought.

* * *

**Me: AH IT WAS SO SHORT! I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!**

**Itachi: He got his wish.**

**Me: Who? Oh, Naruto? Yup, he did! But wheres Sasuke? I NEED HIM!**

**Itachi: Lynn.**

**Me: EHMYGAWD! I cant find hi-**

**Itachi: LYNN!!**

**Me: WHAT???**

**Itachi: Next Time**

**Me; Oh! Right! ****Next Time: Kyuubi has to help Naruto with his feelings! And how does a certain Uchiha fit in? ****REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. SasuNaruish1

**YAY! Number 3: Clash! finally is going up! Kakashi, help me with the disclaimer!**

**Kakashi: Lynn does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**So sad! TT**

**Kakashi: coughnotreallycough**

**glares BY the way, I apologize for any weridness in this one! I got yelled at by a friend to do it...sob...I HATE MY LIFE!**

**Kakashi: Its called therapy...**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

3: Clash: Tomato Lover vs. Kyuubi Vessel (SasuNaru-ish)

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON YOUR TEAM?" The pink-haired girl ran off.

"Sakura!' Naruto started to go after her but Sasuke held him back.

"Let her have some time. You know she's been an emotional wreck ever since Kakashi and her family were killed."

Naruto's face went even more serious, if it was possible. The two boys just stood there. As Sasuke turned to Naruto agiain, Naruto felt his head spin and heat rush up to his cheeks.

_Agh! What the hell? _Naruto screamed in his head as Sasuke motioned for him to follow.

A deep chuckle sounded in his mind. _You like the Uchiha, _Kyuubi told him.

_What the hell? I don't! _"I'm not gay!" He accidentally said outloud.

Sasuke turned around. "What was that dobe?"

"Agh! None of your business teme!" Naruto screamed, face going tomato red. Sasuke stopped and looked at him. He smirked.

_Uh-oh_, Kyuubi rumbled. Sasuke smirking was never a good thing.

"Agh! Teme! STOP SMIRKING AT ME!" Naruto was mad. Sasuke ignored him and stalked toward the Kyuubi vessel.

_Good luck! Hope his fangirls don't kill you!_ Kyuubi said cheerfully, then was gone.

_Wait! Where are you going? GET BACK HERE!_ Naruto was now furious.

"Dobe. You should pay attention," Sasuke's voice said right in Naruto's ear. He observed Naruto's flaming red face. 'You look like a tomato."

_Crap!_ Naruto thought. _He loves tomatos!_

"And you know how much I love tomatos." Sasuke leaned down and placed his lips on Naruto's.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I had so much fun writing this one! I love Sasuke; he's perfect for teasing!**

**Kakashi: You killed me!**

**I needed something... ****Next Time: Hinata sure has gotten confident! Wait-what's this? She YELLED at Neji?**** REVIEW PLEASE! I'll keep Kakashi alive!**

**Kakashi: PLEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**...er...that sounded...perverted...**


	4. NejiHina2 More Cuz Bonding!

**YA! The fourth one woo-woo! -does dance-**

**Sasuke: -Sharingan- You paired me with the DOBE??**

**My friend yelled at me! I waz gonna do one with you and Ino but she slapped me...**

**Sasuke: ...I LOVE YOUR FRIEND! SHE'S AWESOME!**

**... I do not own Naruto! Love ya peeps!

* * *

**

4: Cousins (NejiHina FRIENDSHIP BONDING!)

Neji and Hinata Hyuuga stood in front of the...well, EMPTY Hyuuga cabin.

"Uh...Neji?"

''Yes Hinata?"

"Where is everyone?"

"I have no clue," Neji frowned. He was not happy. At this moment, he could be training, and we all know how much he loves training. He would probably get married to it if he could. Since he couldn't, he had to settle for Tenten instead... (A/N: Must remind self: Beat Up Neji Later)

Hinata sighed. They were going to have to stay the night in the empty cabin.

Neji walked up the porch. Hinata followed him. He opened the door and they walked inside. Hinata screamed as something fell in front of them. She ducked behind Neji.

"Relax, Hinata, it's just a...rotting bookcase??"

"RELAX? RELAX? NEJI THAT THING COULD'VE KILLED US!" Hinata stormed off.

Neji followed, reveling on how confident Hinata had gotten. And, when the the two Hyuugas walked out the door the next day, Neji's left cheek was sore.

* * *

**Sasuke: Hahahahaha Hyuuga got slapped by his cousin!**

**...okay... -sweatdrop- Well then. ****Next Time: Hyuugas are not as almighty as they think they are! A certain male Hyuuga gets a piece of his teammate's mind! ****REVIEW!**

**Sasuke: Please do...or she'll kill me...**


	5. NejiTen1

**Hey what up! I'm here, again, with the fifth one (finally! sheesh!)**

**Hinata: I dont think Neji's gonna be happy...**

**WHO CARES WHAT HE THINKS? I dont!**

**Hinata: Er, Tenten?**

**...Yeah.**

**Hinata: Lynn does not own Naruto!**

* * *

5: PURPLE FLOWERS[NejiTen 

"WHAT THE HELL NEJI?" Tenten screamed. He smirked.

"Come. Here,' He repeated dangerously for the seventeenth time.

Propping her hands on her hips, Tenten observed the nineteen-year-old prodigy, heat come to her cheeks. "No."

"NOW."

Tenten huffed and walked towards him. She stopped five feet away.

"Closer."

"No."

Seeing she wasn't going to come closer, he stalked toward her. "Now what do you want Tenten?"

She glared at him. "What the hell gave you the right to skip our last mission Neji??"

'I was busy."

That was it. She snapped. "HYUUGAS ARE NOT GODS, NEJI! YOU CANT DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Maybe not. Are you a goddess though?:

"Wha-what?"

His left arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. "You heard me." He leaned down and kissed her.

He soon released her aand walked off. When she regained her voice she screamed. "NEJI HYUUGA! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

He just chuckled and kept walking. "See you later Tenten."

"NEJI!" She screamed.

He stopped and looked at her. "Ya know, you're like a flower. A delicate, purple flower." And then he was gone.

Oh, how she hated him...or so she thought.

* * *

**Mehpf...yeah. that was it.**

**This one sucked. I tried, I just cant seem to write NejiTen! Gawd it sucks!**

**Hinata: Er just let the people know what's gonna happen next time.**

**-Next Time-: Sasuke and Naruto are at it again! What happens when Sakura helps them realize how they REALLY feel about each other?**

**Hinata: R&R please.**


	6. GaaSaku1

**NO! IT'S NOT SASUNARU! Sorry, I just wrote this one and I HAD HAD HAD HAD to put it in! Because the thing wouldnt let me make it into a different story! I FEEL SAD! WHERE'S MY KNIFE? GAARA! -sweatdrops at self- Just to make it up to whoever's reading this (if anyone's reading this; I've only gotten one review! REVIEW OR I MIGHT NOT UPDATE! -growls-) I'll put up SasuNaru after this, and, unless no one reviews, I'll put the next one up.**

**Does ANYONE want me to get to the AkaHinaKiba one? Which will now be #10? Or does everyone just hate me? -sobs- I FEEL SO HATED!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Ples do the disclaimer...While I kill myself... -pulls out knife-**

**Gaara: -snaps- GIVE ME THAT! -throws it away- The no-self-esteem writer MaybelleDragon does not own Naruto, elsewise she'd be in it and drooling over me.**

**Yes. -dreamily- You're hot. BUT GIVE ME BACK MY KNIFE!!**

**Gaara: No. **

* * *

6: Tantalizing [GaaSaku

There was something about him that captured her attention. He was so...different.

Tantalizing.

She drew a breath in, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts wandering around. As she closed her eyes a picture of his vibrant red hair came to mind.

_Fuck...no..._

What was he doing to her? She was just simply in the same ROOM as him! He wasn't talking to her and he drove her nuts.

She ran hands through her short, spiky pink hair and took another breath.

"Sakura-san, are you okay??" His voice. Musical. It lulled her.

"I'm fine Kazekage-sama," She answered, opening her eyes and giving him a nod.

"It's Gaara, Sakura."

She said nothing. _If I call you Gaara...I'm going to faint._

He got up. He walked over and, surprising her, put a hand on her forehead. She gave a little _eep_ and backed up against the wall, away from him.

_...I shouldn't have done that._

"There's obviously something wrong,' His voice now seemed...teasing? Yes. What was with her?

"No, everything's fine. I hope you enjoy your time here, Kazekage-sama..." She made a break for the door, but his long arms easily prevented that.

His jade eyes stared down at her. She blinked. She hoped he couldn't read her emotions with those perceiving eyes of his.

"Are you...afraid of something, Sakura?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what?"

A smirk played around his lips. "What are you afraid of, _Sakura_?"

Oh, why'd he have to say her name like that...?

Her eyes closed and her lips softly parted. If her eyes would've been open she would of seen the look of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me...doing this?" He leaned down and silently captured her lips. Her eyes jerked open and she stiffened in shock. Using her being against the wall to his advantage, Gaara rested his weight against his, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on her own.

"Ga-Ga-Gaara!" She gasped.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Didn't think I hadn't noticed you grow up, _Sakura_?"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"...Saying my name like that..."

His smirk grew wider and he rested even further against her, removing his forehead from its resting place and putting his head in her neck. "I don't think so, Sakura..."

She was blushing. Furiously. Her hands-hesitantly-wrapped around his neck and she laced her fingers through his hair. "Gaara..."

"Hmm?"

"What? Am I not allowed to say your name?" He chuckled, but stayed put.

"Y'know, I think I will."

"Will what?" She had an confused expression on her face.

"Enjoy my time here..." He looked up to see her brightly flaming face. He smirked.

"Gaara!" She yelped.

He let go and ushered her out the door. "See you later, _Sakura_..." He shut the door.

"GAARA! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU! GAARA! OPEN THAT DOOR, DAMMIT!"

He didn't. Just to spite her.

Later that night, he smirked as he thought of her.

Just as he was to her, she was to him.

Tantalizing.

* * *

**Lol. I love the thought of Gaara being a REAL bad boy... -sighs- Gawd I feel so awesome...I enjoyed writing this...**

**Gaara: ...WHY'D I LET HER GO?**

**Cliffie. Make the readers think.**

**Gaara: ...Whatever. R&R or she's going to kill both of us.**

**YOU HEARD HIM!**


	7. SasuNaruish2

**Hey everyone! I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-c-k with Smells Like Dense NINJAS!**

**Itachi: ...You have too much energy.**

**I am h-y-p-e-**

**Itachi: ShedoesnotownNarutoforwhichiamgratefulhavefunreading! -presses button-**

* * *

7: Fight4Fight (NaruSasu-ish...?)

Naruto hated that cold, arrogant jerk. Yes he did. H-A-T-E-D.

Sasuke wanted nothing to do with the exsesively hyper, loud-mouthed, dense blond. He never wanted to lay eyes on him again.

Or so they told her, glaring at one another. Sakura giggled as she noticed a red tint in Sasuke's cheeks, and as she remembered how Naruto had stuttered every other word, his face going red whenever Sasuke had looked at him.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto blustered, waving his arms around.

"Hnn. Tell us."

"Oh, gawd, you two don't hate each other, in fact, I'd say you both stalk the other one."

"WHAT????!!!!" Naruto screamed, going bright red. Sasuke went pink.

"Don't know what you're talking about," The Uchiha looked away.

"TEME? YOU STALK ME?"

"SO what if I do, dobe?"

"Wait...stalking...? What's that?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blond Kyuubi vessel unbelievingly. "Sasuke's fangirls stalk him," Sakura said slowly. "Although Sasuke most likely doesn't do anything on that scale. Stalking someone means you like them or want to know more about them often...in the case of Sasuke and his fangirls.' Sasuke glared at her

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"Then...teme...you're...gay...?"

"YES! I'm gay!" Sasuke shouted at him. Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh...me too..."

"Obviously...you better cancel that date with Hinata..." Sakura muttered.

"What? That was a date?" Naruto yelped.

"In her eyes, yes."

"Oh..."

"You're not going on a date with her, you're going on a date with me!" Sasuke said, then left.

Sakura and Naruto stood there for a second.

"Wait! He didn't set up a time or anything!" Naruto panicked.

"...Baka."

* * *

**Itachi: Press the button. The purple one. And review. While I still have her tied up.**

**Mmmm! MMMMM! MMMMMACHI!**

**Itachi: What? Were you trying to say my name?**

**-frowns-**


	8. SasuSaku1

**I seriously need to finish this. Fast. Nnnn...**

**I, being the stupid-never-finishes-anything-before-starting-something-new kind of author, have started writing OTHER drabbles.**

**I CAN'T PUT THEM IN! I JUST CAN'T! I NEED TO FINISH THIS! AGH!**

**Er, anyway, I need to get back to writing...**

**OH! Right! Itachi has been locked in a closet for taping my mouth, so...**

**I don't own Naruto. Never will. Er, yeah.

* * *

**

Smells Like Dense Ninjas 

8: HeartOfLove (SasuSaku)

"What. The. Hell," Sasuke growled.

Sakura was quiet, but an unhappy look was on her face.

"Ahhahahaha...ha...," Kakashi chuckled. "The jutsu turns you into who you care for the most." 'Sakura' went unbelieveingly red.

You see, Sakura was actually Sasuke, and Sasuke was Sakura. Hence the unusually quiet 'Sakura'.

"Then why is the dobe a bowl of ramen?" asked 'Sakura'.

It was true. Naruto had turned into a bowl of ramen.

"Well...ramen is his favorite food," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"But RAMEN?' Sasuke who was actually Sakura yelped.

"Yeah. And by the way the jutsu wont end until the end of the day."

"WHAT?" Sasuke who was Sakura yelled.

"Great," Sakura who was Sasuke muttered.

"RAMEN!" The ramen bowl yelled.

"Great, I get to spend the rest of the day running from Sasuke's fangirls!' 'Sasuke' yelled.

'Sakura' smirked.

At the end of the day, both had-to some extent-a new level of respect for the other one.

"Stupid Kakashi and his perverted jutsus," Sasuke-who had changed back ten minutes before-muttered, climbing in bed. He wouldn't be able to face Sakura the next day...

When he and Sakura arrived at training the next day, both red as red could be, Naruto was still a bowl of ramen.

"RAMEN!"

* * *

**Lolz.**

**I nearly had a heart attack when I wrote that one.**

**Lolz lolz lolz lolz**

**Please review. Yes, it's that little button down there.**

**I'd so appreciate it. **


	9. InoSaku1

**Okay...here we go...the final one...man I'm on a roll today! Three stories, finished! Nee!**

**Itachi: ...Er, anyway, she doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Smells Like Dense Ninjas 

9: Little Again (InoSaku)

"Sa-ku-ra!" Six-year old Ino yelled up the stairs.

"Ino, please refrain from shouting inside."

"Oh, gomen, Ms Haruno," Ino bowed. "Finally forehead girl! What took you so long?"

Sakura went a deep red. "Gomen Ino-pig I was-"

"You were what?" Ino dragged Sakura outside.

"-Dreaming about someone-"

"Who?"

"...You."

Ino looked at Sakura. "What about me?"

"U-u-u-uh," Sakura leaned forward and gave Ino a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be with you forever Ino."

Nine Years Later

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT OUR PROMISE FOREHEAD!" Ino fumed.

"I didn't." Sakura abandoned Sasuke and was at Ino's side in a minute. She leaned forward and, going bright red, kissed Ino in front of the rookie nine, Team Gai, and their trainers.

"Sakura-CHAN IS...TAKEN BY INO?" Lee and Naruto yelled disbelievingly.

Sakura ignored Lee and turned to her hyper-active teammate. "Yes, Naruto, I am."

* * *

**There we go...awww so sweet...**

**Anyway, please review, and tell me if you thought it was cute or not! Yup, thanks!**


End file.
